1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a vehicle tailgate lift assist support structure. More specifically, the present invention relates to a vehicle tailgate lift assist support structure that is reinforced and concealed within a taillight assembly receiving recess.
2. Background Information
Pickup trucks typically have a bed with a tail gate that is pivotally attached to a pair of side body structures. Some of these tailgates of the larger pickup trucks can be fairly heavy, and thus, making them difficult to open and close. In order to make the tailgate easier to open and close, several lift assist mechanisms have been proposed.
One example of a tailgate provided with a lift assist mechanism is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,773,047. The lift assist mechanism discloses in this patent uses a compressible cylinder that is coupled to the hinge of the tailgate to assist in lifting the tailgate. When a compressible cylinder is used to assist in lifting the tailgate, one problem is that additional forces are applied to the structure that supports such devices and the tailgate. In other words, the sheet metal portions of vehicles supporting the tailgate may not be sufficiently reinforced to withstand the additional forces resulting from using a compressible cylinder to open and close the tailgate. Moreover, when using a compressible cylinder to assist in lifting the tailgate, it may be difficult to mount the compressible cylinder in a location that is easy to access for assembling and servicing the compressible cylinder.
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for an improved support structure within vehicles that employ such lift assist devices. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.